1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational water spray apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games and apparatuses involving the recreational utilization of water have existed for many years. Dunk tanks and other water dousing contraptions are the most common target triggered forms of recreational equipment involving the utilization of water.
Recognized water inclusive apparatuses, devices, and games are primarily limited to the dunking or dousing participants with water. Most rely on a vessel to hold a limited or a specific volume of water and rely on gravity to dispense water. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in these types of apparatuses, devices, and games.